Fat(e) Cat
by Itlana
Summary: Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang helain bulu –halus– berwarna hitam? Sebuah mantel? Karpet binatang? Atau hanya helain bulu hewan,biasa? Atau kah helain takdir yang akan memperbaiki kehidupanmu?/"Kumohon selamat kan dia.."/NS-4Love-Shot #sisters #BlackCat #1


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1

"Fat(e) Cat"

From

Narusaku's Event : 4 Love-Shot

Theme : Black Cat

.

.

Standard Warnings !

.

.

Rintikan air hujan dari balik jendela kaca terdengar nyaring silih mengetuk permukaan bagian luar. Suara petir yang menggelegar dan pantulan kilat dari jendela –tak bergorden-, tak membuat seorang gadis yang sedang mengelap meja-meja Café bergetar sedikit pun. Dia tak terlihat keberatan dengan deras hujan yang sedang menggila di luar sana. Tak khawatir akan tiupan angin kencang yang kapan saja bisa membuat pohon-pohon didepan Café roboh dan menimpa dirinya yang berada di balik kaca. Dia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, tepat ketika arah jarum jam pendek menunjukkan angka delapan dan jarum jam panjang menunjukkan angka duabelas. Seperti nya untuk hari ini cukup. Dimasukkan nya lap yang tadi dia gunakan mengelap meja kedalam ember, lalu membawanya ke belakang counter Café.

"Sudah selesai?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "Bolehkan saya pulang Manajer?"

"Tentu saja," wanita paruh baya itu mengelus pelan rambut gadis berambut Bubblegum dihadapannya. "Bawa pulanglah bungkusan yang ada diatas nakas dekat pintu disana, itu bonus untuk mu hari ini." Wanita paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum dengan senyum khas orangtua miliknya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk kan badannya.

Beberapa rekannya sudah pulang lebih awal, sepertinya hanya tinggal dirinya dan Manajer Café yang masih berada di Café di jam akhir seperti ini. Dia memang mendapatkan shift paling akhir untuk pulang, karena dia mengambil jam sore untuk bekerja –paruh waktu.

Terdengar berat bukan? Seorang gadis SMA yang menggunakan waktu bermainnya untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu membutuhkan uang yang dia hasilkan dari kerja paruh waktu yang dia lakukan. Kenyataannya dia bekerja hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, dari sesuatu hal yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan rasa 'kesepian'.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kehidupan nya.

Setidaknya itu kalimat yang selalu dia gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri, menyemangati dirinya. Orangtua nya belum lama bercerai. Dan wajar jika itu membuatnya tertekan. Beberapa minggu dia lalui dengan mata dan pikiran yang kosong. Bahkan rasa tertekan nya hampir membuat dia menjalani pengobatan di Psikiater. Siapa yang akan menyangka, sebuah perceraian akan membuat anak mereka mati menggila?

Atau mungkin kau hanya akan menilai semua yang di rasakan oleh gadis ini memang lah terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin kau akan berkata 'perceraian' bukanlah akhir dari sebuah keluarga. Dia tahu, ini semua bukan lah akhir dari segalanya. Tetapi dia hanya merasa terpukul dengan kenyataan. Dia takut rasa benci pada kedua orangtua nya akan membuatnya menjadi seorang penjahat. Dia takut kenangan nya akan terbakar dengan rasa marah nya. Dia takut tak akan ada yang menarik uluran tangannya lagi ketika dia kembali terjatuh. Dia takut akan semua hal yang menimpa dirinya.

Tetapi akhirnya dia sadar, bahwa semua yang menimpa dirinya hanyalah helain takdir yang putus. Dan sekarang dia hanya bisa meyakini, bahwa dia akan mendapat _special present_ dari Dewa, jika dia dapat menelan dan melewati semua ini.

Setelah mengganti baju pelayan nya dengan baju sekolah miliknya, dia pamit pada Manajer Café – . Sebenarnya Mrs. Tsunade adalah salah satu orang yang membantu nya, setidaknya dengan memberikan dia kerja paruh membuat dirinya sedikit sibuk dan melupakan tentang perceraian orang tua nya.

Sebuah payung berwarna hitam dia keluarkan dari loker, Loker yang bertuliskan nama "Sakura Haruno".

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan Sakura,mungkin hujan nya akan semakin deras."

berteriak dari dalam Café. Terlihat Sakura mengangguk kecil dari balik kaca depan Café.

.

Fat(e) Cat

.

Sakura berjalan pelan di pinggir trotoar jalan, pandangannya terfokus pada kedua sepatu nya –yang sedang melangkah- membelah genangan air hujan. Apa mereka tak kesakitan setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian?

Di akhir persimpangan jalan nampak ada beberapa mobil polisi berhenti. Mengitari sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, yang terlihat penyok karena menabrak pembatas jalan. Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil jalan lain –ke arah kiri- untuk pulang.

Pandangannya lagi-lagi menerawang air hujan yang mengalir diantara kedua sepatunya. Sesekali dia menengadah dan mengulurkan tangan nya keluar dari payung, mencoba menyelamatkan rintikan hujan agar tidak terjatuh ke jalan.

Ketika pandangannya kembali ke bawah, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat air nya menjadi warna merah. Apakah air hujan nya mengeluarkan darah, karena jatuh terlalu tinggi? Sakura hampir berteriak, tetapi dia mengurungkan teriakkan ketika melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di depan sana. Sedikit berlari, dia menghampiri nya.

Seekor kucing hitam dengan perut yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura berjongkok mengamati kucing itu sesaat. Kemudian mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari tas sekolah nya. Membalut kucing itu perlahan dan membawa nya pergi. Meninggalkan payung hitam miliknya dengan posisi terbalik ditengah guyuran hujan.

Sakura berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, menerobos rintikan hujan yang terus menerus menusuk permukaan wajahnya. Sakura tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang tubuh nya rasakan saat ini. Karena yang menjadi prioritas pertama untuk nya saat ini adalah keselamatan kucing yang ada di pelukannya. Dia tak mau melihat siapapun atau apapun, terluka dan hancur. Dia tak mau melihat nya, dia membenci nya.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah akhirnya Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah Klinik. Terlihat seorang pegawai mengunci pintu Klinik dari dalam. Sakura panik dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Buka pintunya!"

"Ini Klinik Nona, bukan Dokter hewan. Dan kami sudah tutup, kembali lah besok– "

"Kalau aku datang besok, dia akan mati!"

Sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin. Darah bercampur air hujan sudah menyebar keseluruh bagian handuk. Tangis Sakura pecah ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh si kucing. Kucing ini akan benar-benar mati jika seperti ini. Sakura menendang pintu kaca depan dan kembali berteriak.

"Buka pintunya! Atau akan ku bakar klinik ini!"

Pegawai Klinik itu mengeluarkan HandPhone nya, mencoba menelpon seseorang yang lebih mahir mengurusi hal semacam ini. "Hallo? Bisakah anda menolong saya? Di tempat saya bekerja ada seorang gadis gila yang– "

"KUBILANG BUKA PINTUNYA!" lagi, Sakura berteriak sembari menendang pintu didepan nya.

"D-dia mengamuk dan menendang-nendang pintu, iya, iya, tolong cepat–"

Seorang pemuda dari arah belakang mengambil handphone si pegawai dan menutup panggilan nya, kemudian berkata "Buka pintunya."

Pegawai itu dengan sigap memutar kembali kunci yang memang masih menempel di pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sakura sigap menyodorkan kucing yang sedari tadi dia peluk.

"Obati dia! Dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau pinta!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian mengambil kucingnya perlahan. Perpindahan kucing tersebut membuat beberapa tetes darah berjatuhan diatas ubin putih Klinik. Menampakkan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan bagi Sakura.

"Silahkan duduk dan tunggu disana nona, saya akan memeriksa nya terlebih dahulu." Kata si pemuda pada Sakura, kemudian melirik tajam pada si pegawai Klinik. "Kau. Ikuti aku."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah kearah dinding,lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Kedua kakinya pun bergetar bukan main, semua bagian tubuh nya terasa sangat lemas setelah berlari. Seragam musim seminya, sekarang berubah menjadi warna merah. Merah Darah. Sebenarnya sebanyak apa kucing itu mengeluarkan darah? Sakura memeluk tengkuknya kuat-kuat, merapatkan dirinya, dan kemudian kembali menangis. Menangis karena dia harus melihat ada lagi yang terluka. Kenapa banyak sekali yang terluka dan hancur?

Sakura masih menangis tersendu, ketika pemuda 'penyelamat' datang menghampiri dirinya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sekaleng milktea dingin yang baru keluar dari mesin minuman. Sakura bergeming, tak mengulurkan tangan nya ataupun memperlihatkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan,kemudian ikut menyandarkan dirinya di permukaan dinding marmer.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Dia mati kan?" Sakura berbisik pelan disela senduannya. "Aku sudah cukup lelah melihat hal seperti ini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura. "Aku sudah sering melihat hal seperti ini,bahkan lebih dari ini. Yang baru kau alami, hanyalah setitik rasa malang dari dunia ini." Dia meletakkan kaleng milktea diatas lantai, disamping tubuh Sakura. "Lagi pula, kucing mu selamat. Luka di perutnya tidak terlalu dalam, mungkin bisa disebut goresan yang sedikit lebih dalam dari biasanya."

Sepasang mata jamrud terlihat terbuka dari balik helain rambut merah muda, melirik pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan meminta penjelasan, seperti; _kau serius?_

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan Sakura mengikuti nya tersenyum –meskipun senyumannya tak selebar yang biasanya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Sasori!"

Sakura berdiri menghadap pemuda yang dia panggil Sasori. Kemudian menaruh kedua tangan nya –yang bertabrakan- didepan wajahnya. Dan berkata, "Tolong jangan beritahu Ibu tentang hal ini. Kumohon."

Lagi, Sasori hanya mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. Lalu menyodorkan milktea yang tadi dia taruh diatas lantai. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menerima nya terlebih dahulu?"

.

Black Cat

.

Sakura mengamati kucing nya dengan seksama, meneliti setiap bulu hitam yang tumbuh di tubuh nya. Dengkuran halus si kucing mengiang ditelinga Sakura, kumis putih nya pun terlihat sesekali bergerak. Entah kenapa seperti nya Sakura sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kucing hitam yang dia temukan di pinggir jalan kemarin malam. Dia merasa rasa gelap yang ada dalam pikirannya sudah menghilang, terjilat oleh lidah kucing yang berada dihadapannya.

Dia memang bukan maniak kucing, tidak pernah memiliki kucing, dan tidak terlalu mengetahui hal-hal yang berbau kucing. Tapi entah kenapa, dia mempunyai perasaan jika kucing ini akan mengubah hidupnya. Memberikan hidupnya warna yang lebih indah dari pada warna abu-abu yang sedang dia miliki sekarang. Mungkin kucing ini pemberian dari dewa? Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Tapi jika itu benar, dia benar-benar berterimakasih.

"Hei, apa kau tak mau bangun? Apa kau tak mau makan sesuatu? Aku punya susu dan biskuit untukmu."

Sakura berbisik pelan pada si kucing. Mengajaknya berbicara, meskipun Sakura tahu jika kucing nya masih dalam pengaruh obat bius sisa kemarin malam. Tetapi ,telinga kucing itu bergerak, seperti merespon kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengambil smartphone dan menekan icon camera. Beberapa kali dia menekan tombol bulat di tengah layar,membidik si Kucing Hitam yang sedang terlelap diatas ranjang kucing milik nya sendiri.

Sakura tak menyangka jika Sasori akan memberikan satu set perlengkapan untuk kucing –dari shampoo, makanan, sisir, sampai ranjang nya. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakak laki-laki nya akan memberikan itu semua. Karena yang Sakura tahu, Sasori tidak terlalu menyukai kucing. Persis seperti Ibu mereka.

Aktifitas pemotretran yang dia lakukan berhenti, ketika sebuah E-mail muncul dari layar smartphone.

" _Bagaimana keadaan pangeranmu? Seharusnya dia sudah bangun bukan? Ingat, jangan lupa kau harus bersekolah hari ini. Aku tak ingin mendengar kau bolos lagi seperti kemarin._

Sakura melihat jam di smartphone nya, kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk kedua jari di layar datar. Dan menulis; _"Kau seharusnya mengingatkan ku lebih awal,bodoh."_ Lalu melempar nya di ke atas ranjang. Berlari tergesa ke arah kamar mandi.

Sakura memang senang akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menemaninya di rumah. Sebenarnya Sakura mulai kesepian semenjak orang tua nya berpisah, bahkan Sasori kakak kandungnya lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen nya sendiri dari pada tinggal di –salah satu- rumah orang tua nya. Karena dia berpikir akan terlihat seperti memihak salah satu dari mereka jika dia harus tinggal disalah satu rumah meraka.

Sementara Sakura, dia tak bisa seperti Sasori. Dia terlalu khawatir terhadap ibu nya, jika dia meninggalkan Ibu nya sendiri di rumah. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu. Tetapi kenyataanyanya tanggapan awal nya salah besar, karena seminggu setelah mereka bercerai ibunya berubah menjadi seorang wanita karier yang mempunyai jadwal yang amat padat. Ya, Ibu nya hanya pulang seminggu sekali. Dan jika beruntung, dia bisa bertemu dengannya ketika makan malam. Tetapi bagaimana jika dia melewatkan makan malam dan bekerja di tempat kerja sambilan? Jangan berharap kau bisa menemuinya, dan bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengannya di minggu selanjutnya.

Sakura sampai di sekolah dengan napas yang berderu kencang. Akhirnya dia dapat sampai ke sekolah setelah berlari dari stasiun kereta, meskipun dia sampai sekolah saat detik-detik gerbang akan di tutup. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia bisa saja membolos seperti yang dilakukan nya kemarin,hanya saja dia teringat jasa-jasa sang kakak yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa teman hidupnya. Tunggu, berbicara tentang kucing itu. Bukankah dia belum memberinya nama?

"Kemarin kau kemana saja?" Sakura menjerit kecil ketika seseorang menarik kedua sisi pipi Sakura dari belakang, "Aku kemarin ke rumah mu dan tak ada siapapun di sana. Jangan mencoba untuk membolos lagi, dasar kau gadis nakal."

"Aku hanya berkunjung ke klinik." Sakura mencoba melepaskan cubitan di pipinya,tetapi malah cubitan yang makin kuat yang dia terima. Sakura mengiris. "Ino lepaskan!"

Ino melepaskan cubitannya, kemudian berjalan di samping Sakura. "Klinik? Klinik kakak mu?" Sakura mengangguk, dan Ino kembali bertanya "Apa yang kau lakukan di klinik?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan teman nya. "Menurutmu?" Sakura balik bertanya ketika mereka sampai di dalam kelas.

Ino menarik kursi, yang berada di samping kanan Sakura. "Entahlah. Kenapa kau berbalik bertanya padaku?"

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan si gadis ponytail. Otak nya terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Dia menolak segala macam pertanyaan, apalagi jika Ino yang bertanya. Percayalah dia tak akan berhenti bicara. Tidak, sampai kau kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab itu.

Jam pertama pelajaran berbunyi, dan Anko membuka pintu kelas dengan sekali hentakan –guru mata pelajaran Fisika sekaligus wali kelas Sakura. Kali ini penampilannya terbilang normal, satu set pakaian guru. Tak ada mantel ataupun pakaian tembus pandang yang biasa nya dia kenakan.

Dia menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, kemudian berkata "Masuk lah, anak bodoh."

Sakura dapat mendengar Ino yang memanggil namanya pelan di seberang meja, tetapi Sakura tak ada niat untuk menggubrisnya. Tidak sedikit pun. Dia malah memikirkan nama apa yang cocok untuk kucing nya. Pussy? Tidak, itu terlalu biasa. Kitty? Kekanak-kanakan. Majesty? Sepertinya pikiran nya mulai mengabur. Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika sorakan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai memenuhi ruangan dan Anko memukul papan tulis dengan kencang. Akhirnya mau tak mau, dia kembali memerhatikan Anko yang sedang mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

Seorang pemuda dengan badan tegap dan berkulit tan, melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Rambut berwarna kuning-orange nya dan garis-garis luka di pipinya membuat semua murid yang ada di kelas terdiam sesaat, termasuk Sakura yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa dia seorang preman?

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya." Ucap nya sembari tersenyum kemudian membungkuk kan badan.

"Duduk lah dimanapun kau mau." Anko menyimpan dua tumpukan _print out_ diatas meja ketua kelas. "Aku ada rapat dengan Kepala Sekolah. Kerjakan semua print out ini dan kumpulkan sebelum bel selanjutnya berbunyi. Jika kalian gaduh, akan ku bakar masa depan kalian semua."

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, ketika guru _gila_ itu menutup pintu kelas. Yang benar saja, dia harus mengerjakan puluhan soal Ekonomi dalam waktu satu jam pelajaran. Memangnya dia tak bisa melihat berapa angka nol yang dia buat disoal? Dia gila! Ya dia sangat sangat sangat gila!

Kursi disebelah kiri Sakura berderak di tarik, dia menoleh dan mendapati si anak baru yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto duduk di samping bangku Sakura. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, sang empu pemilik mata berwarna biru laut itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi berkencan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia membalas uluran tangan si pemuda. Semua murid yang ada kelas terdiam, dan Sakura berkata "Boleh saja," kemudian seluruh murid dikelas menyoraki adegan drama yang terjadi diantara anggota kelasnya. Sakura berdiri, begitupun Naruto mengikuti gadis dihadapannya untuk berdiri –dengan senyum yang semakin lebar memenuhi di wajahnya. Sorakan pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Semua murid yang berada dikelas benar-benar menggila, percis sekali seperti walikelas mereka yang baru saja lenyap. Bahkan teman gadisnya –Ino- sudah menekan tombol video di smartphone berwarna putih miliknya.

Masih dengan senyuman tipis yang terlukis di bibirnya, tanpa disadari si gadis bubblegum mencengkram tangan si pemuda dengan kuat, sehingga terdengar suara patahan yang lumayan keras untuk didengar semua orang yang ada di kelas. Lalu dia berjinjit dan berbisik

"–jika kau berani."

.

Fat(e) Cat

.

Sakura benar-benar merasa menyesal karena dia pergi sekolah hari ini. Jika saja tadi pagi dia membolos, mungkin si anak baru berwajah seperti preman –Uzumaki Naruto- tak akan bertemu dengannya. Dan ada kemungkinan Sakura tidak akan menjadi sasaran pertama untuk dikelilingi nya sepanjang hari.

Dimana Sakura berada, sudah pasti ada dia di sana. Sialan.

Seperti ketika di tempatnya bekerja sambilan kali ini. Naruto sudah duduk di ujung meja café semenjak Sakura keluar dari balik meja counter dapur. Memesan bergelas-gelas kopi sambil memandangi Sakura diam-diam. Dan ketika dia tak sengaja memandang nya balik, lelaki bodoh itu akan tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan.

Sakura kembali menggerutu, sebenarnya apa yang murid baru itu lakukan? Kenapa dia begitu bersikeras mengajak Sakura berkencan?

Pengunjung café sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang, jam buka café pun akan berakhir. Dan Sakura masih melihat Naruto ada di dalam café. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Naruto, berdehem sambil tersenyum. Kemudian berkata "Maaf tuan, café kami akan tutup sebentar lagi. Jadi bisakah anda segera pergi?" ucap nya, sembari menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menerima ajakan kencan ku terlebih dahulu?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa ada seorang manusia yang mempunyai otak sekeras pemuda di depannya. Sudah cukup. Tak ada rasa sabar lagi untuk laki-laki idiot di depannya ini. Cukup untuk di kelilingnya ketika di Perpustakaan, ketika jam istirahat siang, ketika di loker, ketika pemanasan di lapangan olahraga dan ketika di perjalan pulang.

Tapi tak bisa kah dia meninggalkan Sakura ketika dia bekerja? Oh demi apapun, dia mulai muak dengan nya.

"Dengar jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, aku akan menelpon Polisi sebagai pengaduan _pelecehan_ karena mengikuti ku terus-menerus."

Sakura mencoba mengambil langkah tegas, dia hanya ingin membuktikan jika yang dia ucapan ketika di sekolah bukanlah gertakan semata.

Pemuda didepannya tak berkata apapun, hanya senyuman tipis yang dia keluarkan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian keluar dari café dengan tenang. Meninggalkan bill dengan beberapa lembar uang diatasnya.

Tubuh Sakura menggigil, mengingat bagaimana cara pemuda itu tersenyum. Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu? Tetapi untuk sekarang Sakura sudah cukup senang dengan sikap Naruto yang lebih mudah diatasi.

Sakura merenggangkan lengan dan badannya ketika dia sampai dirumah. Mencoba menghilang kan rasa pegalnya. Tetapi meskipun begitu, rasa pegalnya malah semakin bertambah. Bahkan mandi dengan air hangat pun tak bisa meredakan pegal di tubuhnya. Otot dan urat nya sudah sangat lelah menahan semua pekerjaan dan emosi yang meluap pada dirinya hari ini. Dia tak dapat menyangka hanya karena seorang murid baru, dia bisa menjadi sangat terbebani seperti ini.

Sakura menuangkan segelas susu putih kedalam gelasnya dan ketika hendak meminumnya, ada sesuatu yang halus menggosok-gosok bagian pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau haus?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengambil mangkuk minum si kucing dan menuang kan sebagian susu milik nya. "Sepertinya kau sangat kehausan. Apa kau mau makan juga?" tentu saja kucing tak bisa menjawabnya, pikir Sakura dalam hati. Kemudian mengambil mangkuk lain dan mengisi nya dengan biscuit kucing.

Sakura duduk dilantai disamping kucing miliknya, menggumamkan sesuatu sambil mengelus bulu-bulu berwarna hitam yang tumbuh lebat di sekujur tubuh si kucing.

Sakura ingat, ada cerita mitologi tentang kucing berbulu hitam. Salah satu nya menceritakan bahwa kucing berbulu hitam adalah kucing keturunan dewa yang turunkan ke bumi karena dia berbuat salah. Dewa itu diturunkan ke bumi dalam bentuk kucing. Tetapi karena kesalahan yang dia perbuat terlalu berat, akhirnya dia diberi bulu berwarna hitam sebagai simbol dosa nya, yang berarti; banyak nya warna hitam menyelimuti tubuh si kucing, itulah gambaran banyaknya dosa yang di buat si dewa.

"Hei, apa kau juga seorang dewa?"

Tanya Sakura sambil membopong kucingnya –yang baru selesai makan malam- ke kamar tidur lantai 2. Lalu meletakkan si kucing di atas ranjang miliknya. Malam ini dia sedang ingin tidur dengan seseorang, seperti tidur dengan sang ibu. Tetapi sepertinya tidur dengan seekor kucing juga tidak masalah. Bahkan mungkin juga akan lebih baik, karena yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah dengkuran halus si kucing. Bukan dengkuran keras yang kadang-kadang terdengar dari mulut ayah atau ibu nya ketika Sakura kecil dulu.

"Kuharap kau takkan meninggalkan ku."

Sakura berbisik dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Perlahan deru napas yang dia keluarkan memelan dan berubah menjadi hembusan napas yang sangat halus. Sakura terlelap, dengan si kucing yang berada di peluknya. Bermimpi indah tentang kehidupan yang selalu dia harapkan. Berlarian di hamparan bunga yang membuat mata buta karena keindahan nya. Berteduh dengan orang-orang yang sangat dia dambakan untuk tetap berada di sisi nya sampai dia kehilangan hembusan napas terakhirnya.

Tetapi diam-diam si kucing yang kembali menampakkan mata berwarna biru yang mengilat nya, untuk menerawang raut si gadis manis yang terlelap meninggalkan raga. Mulut si kucing terbuka, seperti mencoba mengatakan;

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Selamanya, aku berjanji."

.

Black Cat

.

Sakura terbangun dengan cahaya fajar yang merangkak masuk menembus kisi-kisi jendela, memantulkan garis-garis tipis dilantai. Suara kicauan burung memenuhi indra pendengaran Sakura. Gadis berambut bubblegum itu beranjak dari ranjang, melangkah munuju tirai jendela yang terus melambai-lambai pelan meminta untuk di singkirkan dari hadapan jendela.

Pagi yang cerah.

Dia menggumam, sambil merenggangkan badannya menuruni tangga. Aroma kopi yang baru di seduh menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya ketika dia sampai di lantai bawah. Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuat kopi pada pagi hari seperti ini? Apa Ibu nya pulang kerumah?

"Ibu?"

Sakura memasuki dapur dan tak mendapati siapapun disana. Hanya ada dua potong sandwich dengan kopi vanilla yang masih mengepul didalam mug keramik putih. Dia memakan salah satu sandwich. Mungkin Ibu nya sudah pergi bekerja lagi. Gadis ini hanya bisa menahan rasa nya, dia harus terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Dia harus menjadi gadis mandiri, tak boleh ada rasa penderitaan yang menganggu kehidupan nya. Karena itu membuktikan bahwa dia gadis yang lemah yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Jam dinding berdentang, menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Sakura terkesiap dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tsk. Dia pasti akan terlambat lagi.

Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Haruno Sakura selain berlari karena kesiangan. Bukan karena rasa lelah yang akan dia dapat, tetapi rasa lengket yang akan menempel dibajunya. Dan dia tak mau orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa terganggu karena bau keringat yang akan tubuhnya keluarkan.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!"

Ini dia, seperti nya Sakura menemukan hal yang lebih menyebalkan daripada _berlari_. Murid gila yang tersenyum aneh di samping nya adalah makluk yang paling ingin dia hindari sekarang dan selamanya. Dan kenapa dia harus bertemu Naruto ketika di perjalanan nya menuju Sekolah? Tak cukupkah si preman aneh ini menganggu nya semenjak kemarin?

"Pagi."

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi ke Taman Hiburan di persimpangan jalan? Kudengar disana, ada wahana baru yang baru di bangun. Dan kudengar juga ada jenis Rollercoaster baru–"

"Pergilah dengan orang lain."

"Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu sebagai– "

"Aku sudah muak dengan taman hiburan."

"Tapi disana ada kios yang berjualan pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan kucing. Apa kau tak mau pergi?"

Sakura berhenti berlari. Seperti nya perkataan terakhir Naruto telah mempengaruhi jalan otak nya.

"Biar kupikirkan dulu–"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan sekolah– "

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk menuntun nya berlari. "Ayo kita menjadi murid nakal untuk hari ini."

Sakura ingin sekali memukul laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia menyadari ada yang tak asing dari diri Naruto. Sehingga dia tak bisa melepaskan paksa tangan nya ataupun memukul kepala si preman idiot ini.

.

Fat(e) Cat

.

Warna langit berubah menjadi jingga tercampur dengan sedikit warna violet diatas sana, burung-burung melayang-layang pulang untuk beristirahat. Dan begitu pula dengan dua orang anak dari Adam dan Eve, akhirnya mereka dapat benar-benar merasakan apa itu Taman Hiburan. Entah kenapa jam benar-benar terasa lebih cepat berputar dari pada biasa nya.

Wajah tertawa sang Eve tersorot oleh lampu matahari sore ini. Dia bahagia dengan hari nya, hari yang penuh dengan tawa dan teriakan kegembiraan akhirnya kembali menghampiri dirinya. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan karena dia bisa menertawakan penderitaan orang lain tanpa menyakiti orang yang dia tertawakan.

Sakura tak bisa berhenti menertawakan Naruto yang kesulitan menghadapi wahana, dia tak bisa melupakan kejadian ketika pemuda itu berteriak histeris sambil memasang muka mual selama menaiki Rollercoaster. Bukan kah terdengar bodoh, ketika kau menabur paku untuk orang lain dan pada akhirnya tanpa sadar berakhir dengan dirimu sendiri yang menginjak paku itu. Ya itulah yang menimpa Naruto, sepertinya pada awalnya dia berniat menjahili Sakura, tetapi dia lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri termasuk menjadi pemain di Taman Hiburan.

"Kau seharusnya membeli foto nya tadi." gadis bubblegum itu tertawa sambil mengingatkan si pemuda yang terpotret kamera sedang menjerit dan mengeluarkan air mata ketika menaiki salah satu wahana. "Itu akan menjadi kenangan yang berkesan untuk anak mu nanti."

Pemuda itu mengacak kedua sisi rambutnya pelan, "Aku senang kau tertawa karena diriku."

"Aku bukan tertawa karena dirimu. Tapi aku menertawai mu, bodoh." dia menjawab sambil tertawa, tetapi kali ini Sakura mencoba menahan suara tawa nya. "Seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang ku coba katakan."

"Selama kau bahagia, aku tidak akan mempermasalah kan hal apa yang membuat mu bahagia itu." Balas Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah angkasa. Menghembuskan napas pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah sang Eve lalu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat tulus. "Tak apa kan?"

Suara tawa Sakura kali ini benar-benar terhenti, terganti dengan suara detak jantung yang berdegup kencang di dadanya. Dia menendang pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan setengah tenaga nya. Naruto meringis.

"Konyol sekali." Ujar Sakura sambil membuang wajahnya. "Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham."

Sakura tahu, bahwa saat ini sebenarnya dia lah yang melakukan hal konyol. Bagaimana bisa gadis keras kepala yang terkadang berbicara dengan inner nya sendiri ini, bisa merasakan dada nya bergemuruh karena satu kalimat _roman picisan_ yang di ucapkan oleh orang yang baru di kenalnya? Dia benar-benar seorang gadis konyol.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku buat kau salah paham padaku sepanjang hidupmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, mata berwarna birunya mengilat tersorot cahaya matahari sore, "Akan ku buat kau salah paham, hingga kau bingung dengan perasaanmu dan berakhir dengan rasa cinta mu yang meluap-luap padaku."

Wajah Sakura memanas kali ini, mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi warna saus pedas. Merah menyala. Sial, kenapa sekarang dia terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet? Bukannya baru beberapa puluh jam yang lalu dirinya mengancam laki-laki di samping nya dengan tatapan murka? Lalu sekarang kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Dan bagaimana bisa, Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata _kuno_ itu dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman tolol?

"Aku tak mengerti maksud mu." Sakura berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari Naruto. Sorot matahari sore, menembus tubuhnya, menimbulkan bayangan panjang diatas jalan aspal. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau menjijikan, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto tertawa ringan melihat tingkah laku gadis di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat manis ketika sifat _tsundere_ nya keluar. Dan akhirnya Naruto mengerti, kenapa Sakura selalu bersikap keras pada orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Karena Sakura tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata siapapun.

" _Oh crap!_ Aku lupa dengan makanan kucing nya." Sakura merutuk sambil menepuk jidat nya sendiri. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya. Dan berteriak dari kejauhan. "Kuharap aku tidak bertemu dengan mu lagi!"

"Jangan membuatku salah mengartikan ucapan mu, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto melambai kan tangannya, menunjukkan salam perpisahan nya untuk hari ini. Sepertinya tugas nya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Setidaknya dia sudah membuat perasaan kesepian gadis itu terlupakan untuk sesaat. Meskipun dia tak tahu, sampai kapan gadis penyemalat nya bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu. Benarkan? Tak ada yang bisa menjamin itu, kecuali diri Sakura sendiri.

"Sepertinya, aku akan menikmatisemua ini."

Naruto berlangkah perlahan menuju persimpangan jalan. Dimana ada cermin cembung yang dipergunakan untuk melihat arah lawan belokan jalan. Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sakura benar, dia terlihat seperti preman dengan pipi tergores dan rambut acak-acakan. Dia terkekeh dengan raut wajah yang masam.

"Ayo pulang sebelum dia sampai ke rumah terlebih dahulu."

Pantulan anak adam di atas cermin itu memburam dan bayangan tubuh nya menyusut mengecil. Seragam sekolah nya menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Warna orange di rambutnya perlahan-lahan menggelap menjadi warna hitam. Goresan di kedua pipinya berubah menjadi kumis tipis berwarna putih.

"Lihat dirimu Naruto, seperti nya Sakura lebih menyukai tubuh _lain_ mu daripada tubuh asli mu." Ucap nya dengan nada meremeh kan, sebelum meloncat ke atas genting rumah. Menyusul gadis yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Chapter selanjutnya, silahkan baca di Acc -

 _Harunami56_

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca fiction ini. Saya harap pembaca sekalian terhibur. Saya mohon maaf atas 'kegantungan' akhir cerita, itu di karena kan jumlah word yang sudah tidak memadai. Dan saya juga meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang saya tulis.

Greetings!

Narusaku's all the way!


End file.
